<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Wonderland X Reader-insert by Starry_flavored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232489">Twisted Wonderland X Reader-insert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_flavored/pseuds/Starry_flavored'>Starry_flavored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_flavored/pseuds/Starry_flavored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry i still suck at summaries-<br/>This story will not follow the original plot<br/>!!!!Contains spoilers for chapter1-2-3-4-5!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Dire Crowley/Reader, Divus Crewel/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers slowly wavering over the screen, I pressed the button again.</p>
<p>I was told that, this quiz was supposed to match you with the perfect dorm in twisted wonderland and couldn't help but want to try it.</p>
<p>No questions were answered and the only thing left to do was to go through the dialogue.</p>
<p>Surely it must be pure fate's job to decide which one i was gonna get.</p>
<p>Hands shivering in anticipation and the results finally came out, and Malleus' face appeared on the screen, greeting me into the dorm.</p>
<p>My mouth agape as my fist went flying in the air<br/>I muttered i quick "yes!" As i kicked my feet off the bed.</p>
<p>Its not an everyday sight! The prince of the valley of thorns greeting you as a new student into his dorm, is it now??</p>
<p>And after all it was almost 4 in the morning and a school day to top it off.</p>
<p>Jumping back into my bed, not bothering to pick up the comforter laying on the floor that was sent flying a few moments prior.</p>
<p>I kept listening to his magical words, not missing the fact that he had a small lisp if you listened carefully.</p>
<p>His voice soft as silk and could be compared to sweet dripping honey. And his hands resting on his hips as if he was mocking me. I thought 'This man is a whole snack and a half! If he was in front of me pretty sure i'd faint right here and there'</p>
<p>His green and sharp eyes darting back to the screen, almost like he was looking straight at me.<br/>I felt as if they were calling me in.</p>
<p>Slowly the video of Malleus turned to black and the image of the other members of Diasomnia and their leader was displayed on the screen.</p>
<p>My eyes were still wide open as i stared at the image.<br/>"Man, i wonder how many times i can try before i get all the dorms"<br/>I stopped my thoughts before a smirk rose to my mouth.<br/>"Who tells me i can't do it?"<br/>I tried many times before getting all the dorms.<br/>The order was :Diasomnia ,Pomefiore ,Savanaclaw ,Scarabia,Octavinelle and the two last were Ignihyde and Heartslabyul.</p>
<p>For some reason i had dropped Pomefiore an incredible amount of times.A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered Vil's judgemental stare, almost like it was digging straight into my soul.</p>
<p>My eyes darted to my clock as i saw i had less than 2 hours to sleep.<br/>A sight fell from my lips as i got ready for bed.<br/>"Man what was Crowley even talking about? I wonder if i can get the translation later"</p>
<p>Hair brushed and teeth clean, the only thing left to do was to pick up the covers, charge my phone and get my outfit ready for tomorrow.<br/>After doing so, I picked up the comforter and threw it up before falling down on my bed.</p>
<p>"Heh, hopefully i won't get any nightmares"</p>
<p>The last thing i remember from that night was the sweet sound of rain droplets falling on my window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up again not too long after and the sun still hadn't rose yet.<br/>
I remembered hearing a weird and sharp noise that seemed like the trotting of hooves.<br/>
'Huh, that's weird, I didn't know they had horses here'</p><p>I slowly rose up,and went towards the window, thankfully my bedroom was higher than the others so i could get a better view of who's standing outside,scanning the area around the gate... something seemed out of place, but my tired eyes didn't seem to register it.</p><p>'There's definitely something in front of the gate,better call sis to check out who...or what ...it is'</p><p>I made sure not to turn on the lights, if someone was out there they'll notice someone is awake.<br/>
Taking careful steps into the corridor and going towards the balcony.</p><p>'I wanna check it out again before waking up anyone'<br/>
I stopped my feet before they could reach the door.<br/>
'No wait, its better to be safe than sorry i'll go wake up sis'</p><p>My mind was torn between the two before i was quick to make a decision and went towards my sister's room.<br/>
'I hope she's awake'<br/>
I tried turning the handle when i heard the dogs barking, as if someone was in front of the gate.</p><p>'okay something definitely wrong'<br/>
That's when i heard a slight tick.<br/>
'the...the door's locked...i can't wake her up..'<br/>
The next option was my parent's room but it was also closed.</p><p>No matter how hard i turned the handle it won't budge.<br/>
Quickly, i went to the kitchen to get a spoon.</p><p>'I'm gonna try to open it with it, mom showed me how to do it last time so it's okay'</p><p>I opened the drawer and took a big one, and running back to my parent's room on the tip of my toes.<br/>
'okay here we go!'<br/>
The spoon shook between my hands as i tried desperately to keep it in between them.</p><p>The barking of the dogs didn't help and it was getting louder by the second.<br/>
I turned the spoon with a quick move and the door was unlocked.</p><p>                                           'finally!</p><p>I opened the door and looked inside for any trace if my parents<br/>
They were both sleeping on the bed.</p><p>'i wonder why the doors were locked?-'<br/>
Slowly approaching their bed, i noticed something was behind me from the mirror.<br/>
"no..."<br/>
A voice came from behind me as hand went over my mouth to prevent any noise from coming out.<br/>
And i was dragged into the abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes darted open only to find i was in a very small and unfamiliar space.<br/>
The trotting of hooves could be heard and new and unfamiliar smells invaded my nose.</p><p>My clothes had been changed too, whoever did this was going to get one hell of a mess to deal with.<br/>
My arms were stuck.<br/>
I couldn't open my mouth either.</p><p>'dammit'</p><p>The binds were tight and and the feeling around my wrists was scratchy, and as i twisted them around i could feel many knots.</p><p>Wincing slightly at the unpleasant feeling.<br/>
I could tell it was a rope since the feeling wasn't icy and it was tightly secured and refrained me from moving.</p><p>'i guess there is a chance for me to break free'</p><p>My feet were also restrained with the same material but for some reason i couldn't see them.</p><p>Instead a long seemingly black material was covering my legs.<br/>
'....am i wearing a dress?...oh I'm gonna murder them..'</p><p>Whoever did this must have had a death wish.<br/>
Looking around it seemed no one else was in here.<br/>
So i tried getting up with the little help i had from my hand and feet.<br/>
And as soon as i was up i tried finding a loose string from the rope.<br/>
Digging around i finally found it and pulled, but the rope was only getting tighter.</p><p>'dammit...plan B then..'<br/>
I brought my hands up pulled them down over my chest and behind my back<br/>
The material snapped and my hands were free.</p><p>I removed the tape over my mouth and unlatched the rope around my feet.</p><p>My bruised hands brushed against the material of the clothes.</p><p>'damn...seems pricey...'<br/>
I went forward to attack whoever was riding that horse, but no one was there.<br/>
"Huh.."<br/>
Confused as to why i had been tied up in a carriage with a horse that didn't seem to have anyone riding it.<br/>
I tried getting the horse to stop by petting it but to no avail: it almost seemed like someone had hypnotized it.<br/>
I looked around and it seemed like a big forest,luckily i had noticed a path the horse was following behind so i just had to follow that.</p><p>'remember (Y/N) behind you is the way back home, don't get lost'<br/>
I stood up carefully holding the carriage.</p><p>'seems like I'm gonna have to jump'<br/>
I got ready, and soon enough i went forward and landed on a bush.<br/>
Hurrying back up after landing far enough from the carriage.</p><p>I turned around and went straight forward away from the original path the horse was following.</p><p>'damn gotta get away from it fast if it decides to follow me'<br/>
I ran and ran as fast as i could.<br/>
And soon enough the horse catched up to the fact that i wasn't on him anymore and he was trotting at full speed towards me.<br/>
'dammit!'</p><p>A thought ran across my mind and it was to climb up a tree: surely he wouldn't follow you there!</p><p>'sure but whoever tied me up would tho'</p><p>I kept running forward, not wanting to defy off the main path because if i did, i would get lost and it was probably worse than whatever was waiting for me if i didn't escape in the first place.</p><p>'I'm gonna get ran over by a carriage if i keep this up!<br/>
This could go on until i'll get tired but surely i could reach a safe place before that happens right?'</p><p>I shook my head 'no! It's bad to think like this i have to come up with a solution!Even if the horse is far off behind me since i ran before it did- it will catch up soon if i keep this up!'</p><p>As a last resort i decided to take a sharp turn very far from the main path.</p><p>'dammit i have to take in some details or else I'm gonna get lost'</p><p>I looked behind me to take in any signs of the horse catching up but it seemed far away for now, i couldn't even hear it's hooves.<br/>
I slowed down to catch my breath.<br/>
I was almost out of breath and i strayed away from the main path 'how am i going to go back now?'</p><p>I took some pebbles in my hand and anything i. Could find and placed it behind me each time i took a step.<br/>
Each time i found a pebble or a rock i let another one fall from my hand behind me and onto the floor.</p><p>It felt like hours passed until i heard something come from behind me.</p><p>'this doesn't sound good and in fact it sounds a little bit huma-'<br/>
I thoughts were cut off as an arrow came flying right in front of my face and landed on the tree at my right.<br/>
'oh no...It looks like it came from the left even if the footsteps later sounded like they were behind me'<br/>
I ran forward not caring about the path anymore.</p><p>'if someone's here there's no way I'm coming back the same way! I'll have to find another way!'</p><p>I ran as fast as my legs could handle, still hadn't recovered completely from the earlier chase.</p><p>Three more arrows came flying from behind me 'whoever this person was they were trying to get me a certain place if they couldn't catch me, i have to change paths.'</p><p>The chase continued as i tried to take many turns left and right, i didn't care if i strayed too far from the maint path back home , i was just going to have to find it later.</p><p>Eventually i couldn't hear the steps anymore and i stopped running.<br/>
'man...i guess i lost them'</p><p>I rested against a tree to catch my breath and suddenly a body much larger than mine slammed it's hands on either side of the tree, trapping me between them.</p><p>The last thing i saw before i blacked out was the moon<br/>
As it shone high up in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger i have to charge my phone lmao-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seemed so peaceful..<br/>
Everything surrounding my body is cold...but peaceful...<br/>
It's almost like I'm sleeping on waves...</p><p>Something brushed against me but i couldn't care less... everything was way too perfect for me to care...</p><p>A voice was speaking but i couldn't care less... it feels so soft in here...It was soft and silky...almost like a lullaby...enchanting and beautiful...</p><p>Maybe it's just the sleepiness speaking but eh- I'm not complaining..</p><p>Suddenly it stopped...and after a while it spoke again<br/>
"Are you listening me me?"</p><p>I nodded my head while humming a quiet 'mhm'<br/>
I didn't know what they were talking about but as long as i could stay here i didn't mind...</p><p>"Very well then,as long as your heart desires,take the hand that appears in the mirror,and do not let go"</p><p>'Eh? I recognize this dialogue...is this some kind of joke?' but again my sleepiness took over and i decided to just not care...<br/>
Again the voice didn't seem to talk again for a while.<br/>
And a green light seemed to wake me up.</p><p>It felt strange,i opened my eyes only to see-</p><p>' Is that the hand from Twiste Wonderland? If that's the case- Crap i can't believe i missed the beginning! Oh what a nice dream~'</p><p>I stood up from the void where i was laying and took the hand and help it tightly.</p><p>'Who knows what could happen to me if i let go'</p><p>A bright white light blinded me and I closed my eyes instinctively.</p><p>When the light had dissipated i was surrounded by a soft plush material and the small space seemed familiar to the shape of a coffin.<br/>
'If the dream goes accordingly to the original storyline Grim should wake me up soon'<br/>
I told myself as I went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing came, for some reason i had already woken three times already and no one had woken me up.</p><p>'Eh if i change the story a little bit who's gonna mind?'<br/>
I curled both my knees against my chest and kicked as hard as i could.<br/>
The lid came flying off and i took the opportunity to sneak out.<br/>
The lights blinded me and i couldn't register anything before I heard i voice.</p><p>"You...how did you do that?"</p><p>I looked around for the source lf the voice and I saw the headmaster looking at me with surprised eyes.<br/>
I looked around and no one else seemed to be there.<br/>
I pointed a finger to myself " Are you talking about me?"<br/>
He looked furious upon hearing what i said<br/>
"Well who else could I be talking about?!No one else is in this room!And you kicked that coffin open like it was nothing!-"<br/>
I looked around the rooms and spotted the lid of the coffin so i went to pick it up.</p><p>-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" He, Crowley yelled out.</p><p>I almost dropped the door when i heard him.</p><p>"Geez if you're gonna give me a hard time for breaking the coffin i might as well put it back in place."I drawled out.</p><p>Walking back to the headmaster, I held the lid between my body and the coffin, then put my hands on either side of it and popped it back in place.</p><p>I turned around and the headmaster was looking at me with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Uhh...am I in trouble?" I asked</p><p>I tried to act neutral for now, i still didn't know if he knew anything about me or not so I'm gonna try to pry that information out of him.</p><p>'Oh man this dream is far more interesting than i expected~'</p><p>I clapped my hands together to remove some dust that had gathered around them.</p><p>He cleared his throat and spoke up "Well you seem to have fixed the issue but next time address me more politely!" </p><p>I scratched the neck and said "Oh yes of course sorry about that!" My lips curled upwards this is when i noticed something.</p><p>My face seemed to be covered with what seemed like a mask. 'Oh boi I have a mask on? That's pretty...cool'</p><p>He seemed to had catched on and asked<br/>
"Would you mind to remove this?I'd like to see your face better"</p><p>I smirked knowing i was going to get the situation right back at him.<br/>
"Well i could say the same for you" I said as I pointed to h i s mask.</p><p>His mouth dropped open and I did my best to hold in a chuckle.<br/>
He fixed his mask with his pointer finger as to clarify that he wouldn't be removing it. (Or was it to hide his blush-)</p><p>"Anyways as I was saying!-" He said turning around.<br/>
'man he's easy to tease' I thought smiling to myself.</p><p>'(Y/N)-' a voice said<br/>
'wah?!!' I looked behind me but no one was there.</p><p>Crowley turned around and asked "Is something the matter?" The yellow dots that shone through the his mask were piercing into my soul.</p><p>"U-um nothing's wrong just thought I heard something!"<br/>
I said while shaking my hands.</p><p>"Oh alright then as I was saying-" he continued to ramble but i was too caught up in my thoughts to hear him.<br/>
'What even was that?' i asked myself.</p><p>'hmm no one just a voice inside your head' it (the voice) answered again.</p><p>I was shocked but tried not to show it, as not to alert Crowley again.</p><p>'What are you doing in my mind?!' I asked it.</p><p>'There's a letter in your robe give it to Mr. Dire Crowley' </p><p>My hand went up as if i was fixing my robe but I felt the letter brush against my hands.</p><p>'What's this letter exactly?' I asked the voice.</p><p>I mean, i wasn't gonna let it go into my mind and give me orders without at least  knowing why I'm doing it.</p><p>'Well... It's your letter of admission to Night Raven College' It answered.</p><p>I didn't quite trust it yet so maybe I was gonna take some time to give it to Crowley.</p><p>Speaking of Crowley I hadn't heard a thing of what he said, 'seems like zoned out too much'.</p><p>"Do you understand ?" He asked me, awaiting for a response.</p><p>I was quite lost, again this was an excuse to act clueless over my situation here.</p><p>"Umm...not really actually I didn't understand a single thing of what you said you said Sir. " I shrugged my shoulders.</p><p>He sighed "I was giving you reasons over why you should remove that mask but seems like you didn't hear me" shaking his head from left to right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your encounter with Crowley leads to some interesting explanations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloo everyone I'm so sorry for not updating<br/>Tysm for leaving so many kudos i 💖💞💓💗<br/>Please read the notes at the end they have some important information for you guys to understand better how the story goes ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously:</p><p>He sighed "I was giving you reasons over why you should remove that mask but seems like you didn't hear me" shaking his head from left to right.</p><p>Present time:<br/>A smirked creeped it's way onto my lips as i said " Whatever reasons you gave me won't get me to trust you enough to lower my mask"</p><p>Silence invaded the room, the Headmaster stared with wide eyes (or at least what i could assume we're his eyes) but didn't object against my statement.</p><p>I was waiting for his response and as I stared at him i thought 'maybe i went a bit too far, that sounded way too confident'<br/>I shook my thoughts away 'no (Y/N)!! You mustn't let anyone change your mind make your point clear!'<br/>Clearing my throat and added "At least give me your response" </p><p>Crowley put his hand on his chin, almost like he was pondering whether i should keep my mask or remove it.<br/>Turning around he walked in circles, like he was deep in thought.<br/>He did a few circles around the room and came back in front of me, as he clasped his hands together.<br/>"You may keep the mask for now but my answer may change later on, no introduce yourself!"</p><p>I frowned a bit at this, it wasn't the original dialogue and I wasn't supposed to know who he was, I mean- i did change the story after kicking the lid open, but they did take some time to open it.<br/>Maybe i can get him to introduce himself first? But hid last statement looked like an order.<br/>"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), 16 years old and I live in (C/N), who might you be Sir?"</p><p>'That sounded like a shoujo anime protagonist introducing herself good job (Y/N)..'</p><p>He looked at me and feigned shock "Oh my! How rude of me! I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself sooner! I'm Dire Crowley, a teacher and the headmaster of this establishment." He smirked , maybe he thought I would be surprised by his position at this school?</p><p>'Why is he acting like this is theatre?Fo all the people here have exaggerated reactions, well then i can't do anything but the same'</p><p>I shot a hand at my mouth, the other flying straight to my chest "Oh no!"<br/>I bowed my head "I'm so sorry if i have offended you!" <br/>Good thing I have a mask on or else I'm pretty sure he would have noticed i was smirking'</p><p>He walked towards me and I couldn't help but look up.<br/>"It's alright, don't fret you haven't offended me, I was simply surprised by the way you came out of the coffin, how did you do that?"</p><p>'Oh...so that's why he was keeping his distance?'</p><p>"I couldn't see anything so I kicked in front of me, that's all" my hands went behind me and I gave a closed eye smile.</p><p>Crowley put his hand up to his mouth and murmured "what powerful strength..Now now you seem to have been caught in the same predicament as prefect Yuu, tell me do you remember anything before you came here?"</p><p>I didn't know how to answer 'should i tell him I tried to escape? How would he react?'<br/>Putting a hand up to my chin as if I was recalling the events.<br/>"Well..I do remember running away from a carriage that was following a weird path, and someone came after me..they had arrows.." please tell me it's not Rook- please tell me it's not Rook-</p><p>The headmaster shot up at the statement "Ah yes! You're the student that ran away! Your carriage too too long to arrive so I assumed something bad had happened to you! So as kind and thoughtful I am for the well-being of my students- I asked some of my colleagues to get you- but alas none of them wanted to after all- they aren't as kind and gracious as I am!"</p><p>'...This man doesn't know modesty..'</p><p>Then i asked "Well then...who came to look for me?Who brought me here?" That was a direct question so if he doesn't answer something is definitely wrong.<br/>He looked at me and said "Vice dorm leader Hunt volunteered to look for you when I mentioned the carriage was taking a road in the middle of the forest!<br/>Aren't my students so kind! After all I'm their teacher!" He said putting a hand up and puffing his chest.<br/>I was beyond shocked but tried not to show it.</p><p>"Oh..yes I do remember the path was full of trees" I said while scratching my neck.<br/>Crowley's eyes widened and he asked "Are you familiar with the path? Did you know which one the horse was taking? No...this can't be possible unless.." he put his hand up to his chin while taping it with his claws.</p><p>"Umm...I kinda tried to run away-" i haven't got the time to finish until Crowley took me by the shoulders and brought me closer to him</p><p>"WHAT?!" Oh this doesn't seem good..<br/>I tried to come up with an excuse.</p><p>"Well..I didn't know where the carriage was taking me especially that my clothes had changed, I thought i was getting kidnapped!" I explained</p><p>He let go of my shoulders, seemingly less angry than a few moments prior.<br/>"Ah yes...Nigh Raven College's traditions aren't *ahem* "normal" to humans.." he said and did quotation marks with his claws.<br/>Waiit..."HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" I was shocked , he knew I was from the human world all along?!<br/>He chuckled, "I have knowledge hundreds of years worth of knowledge (L/N)-san fufufu~"</p><p>Well if he knew I was human and where i come from exactly then there's no point in trying to play nice now, might as well enjoy this dream even if it turns into a nightmare~<br/>I looked at him and smirked "Are you sure prefect Yuu wasn't the one who told you everything?"</p><p>His eyes were wide and he turned around quickly "I-I um..AS THOUGHTFUL AS I AM, I NEEDED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HUMAN CULTURE WHEN I DECIDED TO INVITE ONE TO STAY AT OUR SCHOOL!" yeaah sure..</p><p> "And how long will I be staying exactly?" I asked him but he seemed quizzical<br/>"Have you not read the letter of admission? I made sure to write down any detail regarding of your stay.." <br/>Oh... let's act dumb for now<br/>I looked at him and asked "What letter?" <br/>He seemed to be looking up and down at me until he said "I expected you to remember that at least if you remembered how you arrived here, nonetheless"</p><p>Then he marched forward and added "Nevermind then come along (L/N)-san I will notify prefect Yuu that their new room-mate has arrived" he extended a hand towards me.</p><p>At this moment, I couldn't help but wonder...Crowley's clawed hands looked very similar to the hand in the mirror..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this fic the reader was a fan of twisted wonderland and idk if you've heard of the quiz on the official website , it's in the "Specials" collection if i remember correctly and in the same page there is a letter of admission sort of thing at the top right before the quiz? Judging by the translations I tried making <br/>(some of them weren't really good bcs google translate- i personally don't know japanese but i still wanted to understand what they said in the vid so i looked for some of the written dialogues in japanese-) the dorm leaders said that the mc is a student that is from the human world that got invited?? kinda to come study at nrc.<br/>Sooo i hope this helps in understanding the story better ;^; </p><p>Additional notes: There's a theory going around that crowley is a fae and personally i think of him as Maleficent's raven- but that doesn't matter- the reader as some good knowledge about fae and i thought- maybe the reader doesn't give Crowley her real name bcs she's sus of him- and i only wrote (Y/N) because personally i have trouble with reader inserts where the reader isn't called (Y/N) and same goes to the writing so sorry if it displeases you-<br/>Also idk if i mentioned this before buuut the reader is female-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>